1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste collection systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to waste collection systems for receiving contaminated fluids in a manner which reduces splashing or spilling.
2. State of the Art
The collection, containment, and disposal of contaminated fluids are becoming increasing concerns with respect to environmental protection and the protection of persons involved in handling such fluids. Perhaps nowhere is the concern greater than in the context of handling and disposing of contaminated physiological fluids. For example, physiological fluids must be handled, collected, contained, and then disposed of on a daily basis in catheter labs.
In many catheter lab procedures it is common to have a table set up in the back of the lab which is often referred to as the xe2x80x9cback table.xe2x80x9d This table is used for setting up many types of medical instruments, and their associated couplings, to intravenous tubing and the like. The back table is also commonly used for collection and disposal of contaminated physiological fluids, both during and after a particular procedure has been performed.
For example, during angiography and angioplasty procedures, a great deal of blood and other fluids that may have been administered intravenously are accumulated. Numerous procedures involve the injection of fluids or other substances into the body for evaluation by x-ray or other imaging. Fluids may be transferred to or from the body via needle-type syringes and into intravenous lines via blunt-tip syringes that must be drained before disposal. Doctors and medical personnel need a convenient and rapid system for collecting and disposing fluids, especially due to the growing risk to health care personnel who may come in contact with blood or other physiological fluids that may have become contaminated with the HIV (AIDS) virus, hepatitis, or other communicable diseases. Thus, the health care industry is constantly looking for ways to improve the working environment by minimizing the possibility of contacting contaminated fluids.
Traditionally, catheter labs used products such as vinyl film bags with tubing lines that require attachment of a manifold or syringe for the collection of blood and other fluids procedures. Other catheter labs simply use open basins to collect waste or let the contaminated fluid waste collect on an absorbent towel. Such procedures and methods for collecting and disposing contaminated fluids are inadequate. Use of the vinyl film bags is often overly complicated and time consuming and requires the interconnection of various components. Such products are also unduly complicated and costly. When open basins or absorbent towels are used, personnel are not adequately protected against splash, spillage, and the like. Another example of a product used in catheter labs is the receptacle described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,314 to Pittman. However, the Pittman receptacle uses fibrous absorptive material that often contacts and thus contaminates the syringe used to deliver fluids to the receptacle. Further, the Pittman receptacle does not sufficiently retain waste within the receptacle.
One product that overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art is the waste collection system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,999 to Lampropoulos et al., assigned to the assignee herein, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1 illustrates one aspect of the Lampropoulos et al. waste collection system 100xe2x80x2 including a receptacle 20xe2x80x2 housing an absorbent layer 24xe2x80x2, a first containment layer 22xe2x80x2 and a second containment layer 34xe2x80x2. The first containment layer 22xe2x80x2 is shown having a plurality of channels 38xe2x80x2 which slope downward toward a central opening 40xe2x80x2. A valve member 42xe2x80x2 rests over the central opening 40xe2x80x2 such that any fluid in the channels 38xe2x80x2 must pass through the valve member 42xe2x80x2 to enter the receptacle 20xe2x80x2. However, fluid may contain viscous material which may be trapped in the channels 38xe2x80x2 against the valve member 42xe2x80x2 and may prevent additional fluid from passing through the valve member 42xe2x80x2 and into the receptacle 20xe2x80x2. Further, the valve member 42xe2x80x2 may create a lock wherein pressure below the valve member 42xe2x80x2 is too high and fluid pools on top of the first containment layer 22xe2x80x2, which creates safety problems for personnel. Further, the illustrated embodiment does not provide an easily accessible portion for collecting particulate waste or storing objects that may be associated with the collection and disposal of contaminated fluids. Additionally, the preferred embodiment is not large enough to accommodate fluid collected during many procedures.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a container for handling and disposing fluids that would more easily accommodate storage and both fluid and particulate waste. Additionally, it would be desirable to design a waste collection system for improved drainage for fluids having viscous matter. Further, it would be desirable to provide a waste collection system configured to minimize a syringe, or other fluid delivery vessel, from becoming contaminated during collection of fluids.
One aspect of the present invention provides a waste collection system including a receptacle housing having at least one chamber configured to accept waste. The receptacle may include at least a first chamber configured to accept fluid waste and at least a second chamber configured to accept particulate waste or to serve as a storage compartment. The waste collection system may further include at least one containment layer, lid or insert configured to retain waste within the at least one chamber. Alternatively, the at least one containment layer may be configured to retain waste within the multi-chambered receptacle.
At least one chamber may include at least one vent. The vent may be an S-shaped or L-shaped recess in a portion of an at least one containment layer or a recessed portion of a sidewall of the at least one chamber or a portion of the at least one containment layer. When an at least one containment layer is used with the receptacle, the vent allows fluids to drain more quickly into the receptacle by allowing gases to escape from a covered receptacle.
At least one containment layer may be configured to assist in the collection of fluid waste. In this embodiment, the at least one containment layer includes a plurality of surfaces sloping toward at least one opening therein. A plurality of channels may be formed between the plurality of sloping surfaces and may be configured to deliver waste into the at least one opening. The opening may be circular, funnel-shaped or frusto-conical. In one embodiment, the at least one containment layer further includes a hood partially covering the at least one opening. Further, in one embodiment, the at least one containment layer and receptacle are formed as a unitary member.
The waste collection system may further include a valve member positioned adjacent the at least one opening. The valve member may be configured to accept and retain waste below the at least one containment layer and may have characteristics of a valve, baffle, dam and the like. The valve member may be a funnel-shaped member or a circular disc and formed from foam, rubber or plastic. In one embodiment, the valve member includes a plurality of flaps extending from the at least one containment layer and surrounding a central aperture.
The valve member may rest on a ledge surrounding the at least one opening and between each channel such that a gap is formed between the valve member and the plurality of channels. This design may allow waste to enter the at least one opening through the gap rather than through the valve member.
The at least one containment layer may cover the entire multi-chambered receptacle as well as accept a second receptacle of a second waste collection system. The receptacle may include a plurality of sidewalls with at least one sidewall including at least one detent. In this embodiment, the at least one containment layer may include at least one pocket for accepting the at least one detent so that the at least one containment layer may accept and stabilize the receptacle during waste collection.
The waste collection system may further include at least one absorbent layer within at least one chamber. The absorbent layer may be at least one of wood pulp filler, super-absorbent polymer filler, and water-based guar gel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a waste collection system is provided including a basin including at least one chamber configured to receive fluids. A second chamber that is configured to receive particulate waste or to serve as a storage compartment may be provided. A first containment layer at least partially covers the at least one chamber and includes at least one aperture for receiving waste. A vent is associated with either the at least one chamber or the first containment layer.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a lid for use with a waste collection system is provided. The lid may include a plurality of surfaces sloping toward at least one aperture therein. At least one channel may be formed between the plurality of sloping surfaces. A valve member may be positioned adjacent the at least one aperture such that a gap is formed beneath the valve member and above the at least one channel.
The lid may be used in combination with a receptacle to deliver fluid waste into the receptacle with a decreased risk that the fluid will splash or spill out of the receptacle. The valve member may be configured to accept and retain fluids beneath the lid.
An improved method of collecting fluid waste is also provided. The method includes providing a receptacle including at least one chamber configured to accept fluid waste, at least one vent and at least one containment layer. Fluid waste is delivered to the receptacle and gases within the receptacle are allowed to escape through the vent. The vent may comprise an S-shaped or L-shaped recess in a portion of an at least one containment layer, or a recessed portion of a sidewall of at least one chamber or a portion of an at least one containment layer. At least one absorbent layer may be placed within the at least one chamber.
Fluid waste may be delivered to the receptacle in several ways. Fluid waste may be introduced to a surface of the at least one containment layer and allowed to flow into an aperture within the at least one containment layer. The fluid waste may flow between the surface and a valve member positioned adjacent the aperture. Fluid waste may be delivered by introducing the fluid waste directly into an aperture in the at least one containment layer. Fluid waste may be delivered by penetrating a valve member positioned adjacent an aperture in the at least one containment layer. For example, a syringe may be used to penetrate a valve member and release fluid into the receptacle.
The method may further include attaching a base of the receptacle and the at least one containment layer so as to stabilize the receptacle while delivering the fluid waste. The at least one containment layer may be removed from the base of the receptacle and reattached to the top of the receptacle to cover the receptacle. A base of a receptacle of a second waste collection system may then be placed on the at least one containment layer.